


Up in the Clouds

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clouds, Crack, I don't think it'll offend people very much, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Peter stays alive bc superpowers or something, Peter's naked in the sky, Projectile Peter Parker, This is pretty much crack and really short, Thor is a Good Boyfriend, author is a mess, but also has a friend who is a mess, cock riding, peter is also a good boyfriend but we're highlighting thor's good bf-ness here, peter never feels unsafe, the drone mentioned is definitely not legally allowed at that height, they're cute okay, thor may not be The Strongest Avenger but he's up there, with our powers combined this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: peter and thor reached the heavens when they tried this kink





	Up in the Clouds

“Now my spider, are you sure you want this?” Thor asked his slender boyfriend cradled safe in his arms.

“For the millionth time, yes! As long as you aim within the limits we talked about. Besides, if it doesn’t go to plan, we can always try again, Sparky.” Peter looked at him mischievously. 

Thor knew his lover well enough to know he only used that nickname to get Thor to go rougher, harder, to show him his place. The god of thunder obliged, widening his stance in exaggerated preparation. Peter giggled at his antics, calming the small part of his brain that was still cautious. 

“Alright, I am glad you brought up the limits again, as I was ready to see just how high you can go. You are still human though, so I will keep it in the atmosphere for you.” Peter blushed, cheeks and naked chest reddening at the sound of that ever-confident voice. His cock twitched in anticipation. 

Thor’s “Catch you later.” was the last thing he remembered before his spidey senses let him know he was hurtling into the sky. Peter felt his skin reaching back for Earth like it was the only part of him affected by gravity. He pried his eyes open and saw the clouds rapidly approaching. He burst through stratus and cumulus clouds alike, feeling the cold, wet residue of the suspended droplets. He didn’t know for sure, but he remembered from fifth grade that some of these could get above 10,000 ft. 

And he wasn’t stopping soon. He narrowly missed a “V” of migrating ducks, a drone flying much too high, and somehow remembered to attempt breathing. He sucked in what he could, but between flying just below the speed of sound and losing available oxygen fast, he didn’t reap many molecules. Peter began slowing down in time to see the underside of a plane grow to the size of a kidney bean, and finally stopped when it was the size of his finger. 

In that moment of being without moving, he looked down at the world he was about to descend back into. Looking became falling much too quickly, and he began his pencil dive to the surface. He realized he would need to adjust if he wanted to land in position. He tried tilting his head downwards and realized he could do a front flip. He got excited and tried leaning back for a back flip. Once he sliced through the lowest cloud level again, he assumed his position and waited. 

Back on the surface, Thor watched the boy falling back down, ready for him to cushion his fall. He lay down, dick at attention. The moment Peter slammed over his cock he jolted up and wrapped his hulking arms around his spider, moaning with the sudden extreme pleasure. Peter, for his part, screamed in ecstasy when his ass took Thor’s cock, stretching around him just enough, but hurting just right too.

“Told you I would catch you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the world to know this exists. I have shame (hence the anon) but not enough to bury this in google docs forever.


End file.
